monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cici Clock
"Tik.. tak.. tik.. tak.."- Cici w filmie "Zegarmistrz" Cici Clock-Córka Zegarmistrza. Ma 16 lat, chociaż przed nią jeszcze całe wieki. Dziewczyna urodziła się w Clorwanie- mieście dla pół-maszyn i pół-magicznych stworzeń. Chodziła tam do szkoły specjalnej, gdzie miała nauczyć się władania swoją mocą. Uważano, że Zegarmistrz bez swojej mocy to nikt nadzwyczajny, więc w tej sprawie ojciec zawsze mocno przyciskał potworkę. Już z daleka była rozpoznawalna przez rówieśników. Jako Zegarmistrz posiadała charakterystyczny zegarek zamiast oka oraz pękniętą twarz. Wyróżniało ją to z tłumu także dlatego, że należała do ostatniej takiej rodziny. Była tam zabytkiem. Czymś, co powinno leżeć w muzeum. Na szczęście jednak do tego nie doszło. Cici była szacowana i lubiana przez rówieśników ze względu na jej moce i dobre oceny. Miała do innych wyrzuty sumienia, ale szybko o nich zapomniała. Chciała cieszyć się z tego co ma i pragnęła więcej mimo niepewności. Był to dla niej zastrzyk adrenaliny. Upiorka dla przyjaciół jest uprzejma, choć zawsze jednak zachowuje swój dystans. Stara zgrywać niedostępną i niezdarną, ale jeśli ktoś pozna ją bliżej od razu zrozumie jaka Cici jest naprawdę. Bo to naprawdę pogodna dziewczyna i bardziej otwarta dla bliższych jej osób. Rodzina Cici nie jest duża. Właściwie, to dziewczyna wogóle ne posiada rodzeństwa ani kogoś bliższego. Z jej rodziny pozostał tylko ojciec, którego i tak nieczęsto widuje. Sama nie wie, czy wciąż go ma. Dodatkowo jeden chłopak w szkole próbował jej wmówić, że on również jest Zegarmistrzem. Jednak zrobił to po to, aby zyskać popularność w szkole. Od tego czasu Cici postanowiła nie ufać i nie wierzyć obcym osobą, a w szczególności tym, które próbują jej coś ja siłę wmówić. Kiedy ktoś zachowa się w ten sposób to ta nie ręczy za siebie. Postać w rozbudowie! Nie edytować! Osobowość Wygląd Cici to młoda dziewczyna o szkarłatnym oku i bladej cerze. Jej usta pomalowane są jasną pomadką a zamiast lewego oka dziewczyna posiada zegarek, dookoła którego widać mocne pęknięcia. Zegarek jest złoty. Dodatkowo dziewczyna ubrana jest w białą sukienkę odkrywającą jej ramiona. Sukienka tan sięga jej do kolan. Dodatkowo ozdobiona jest w srebrne i złote zegarki. Dziewczyna posiada również płaszcz koloru złotego, który również zdobiony jest w zegarki. Na nogach posiada srebrne podkolanówki o zegarkowych zdobieniach. Buty dziewczyny są sznurowane. Biografia Cici miała tak właściwie dwa życia. Swego czasu była tylko zwykłym zegarkiem. Najpiękniejszym z kolekcji, jak sądzili niektórzy. Jej ojciec oraz matka postanowili jakoś zachować tradycję,więc wybrali się do świata normalsów. Tam szukali martwych piękności. Znaleźli jedynie Jolie, o pięknych białych włosach i jasnej cerze. Postanowili więc podarować jej drugie życie i uczynić z niej jednego z członków rodu Clock. Miesiące zajęły same przygotowania do operacji. Im dłużej leżała w domku ojca, tym stawała się piękniejsza. W końcu podczas pełni zegara mężczyzna zabrał się za rozbijanie czaszki dziewczyny. Coś jednak poszło nie tak. Młotek wyślizgnął się z rąk przyszłego ojca i niefortunnie trafił w lewe oko dziewczyny,oszpecając przy tym połowę twarzy Jolie. Dodatkowo uderzenie było tak silne, że zegarek umieścił się w oczodole dziewczyny. -Patrycjo!- krzyczał mężczyzna-Coś.. poszło nie tak!- kobieta z impetem weszła do garażu ukochanego. Z przerażeniem spojrzała na martwą Jolie. Wtem rodzice popatrzyli na siebie i czekali na rozwój wydarzeń. Wybiła północ, a księżyc umieścił się tuż nad okiem dziewczyny. Nagle zegarek zaczął tykać, co zwyczajnie oznaczało bicie serca. Widać było, jak jej włosy na nowo stają się bujne, a ciało mniej kościste. Kobieta i mężczyzna byli mocno zdziwieni. Zazwyczaj aby czar zadziałał zegarek umieszczano w miejscu serca a do rozbitej głowy śróbki i kilka innych przydatnych sprzętów. Dziewczyna nagle otworzyła oko i spojrzała na nowych rodziców. Ci z wielką radością rzucili się na córkę i pytali, czy nic jej nie dolega. Dodatkowo ojciec zrobił jej badanie, czy pamięta coś z życia Jolie. Ta na szczęście miała kompletną pustkę. Czuła się jak nowo narodzona, ale zegarek ewidentnie przeszkadzał jej dźwiękiem jaki wydawał. Matka złapała głowę dziewczyny i z olejem w oczach spojrzała na byłą Jolie -Ja jestem twoją matką a ty moją córką. Od dzisiaj nazywasz się Cici Clock i jesteś córką zegarmistrzów. Owy zegarek w oku to twe serce. Jeśli się zatrzyma, najprawdopodobniej zginiesz. Nie pozwól, aby ktokolwiek Ci go zepsuł. Pilnuj go jak oka w głowie- kobieta otarła łzy i wzięła głęboki wdech -Będziemy Cię kochać i wychowywać a także uczysz. Posiadasz niezwykłą moc, ale pod żadnym warunkiem nie waż się jej wykorzystać bez mojej zgody, dobrze?- Cici kiwnęła głową. -A ja..- wtrącił mężczyzna -Jestem ojcem twoim, który własnymi rękoma nadał Ci życie i prawo do niego. Od teraz córką mą jesteś i słuchać się mnie masz jak króla. Poprowadze Cię przez ścieżkę nienawiści innych do ciebie a ty wzamian za to zachowasz sekret następstwa tego rodu. Jesteś Zegarmistrzem i nie zapominaj o mocy jaką posiadasz. Staraj się być sumienna i pracowita. Nigdy nie ulegaj innym potworom, gdyż nie życzą każdemu niczego dobrego.-powiedział ojciec z powagą. Chciał już od "urodzenia" wmówić jej posłuszność. Odkąd powstała na nowo pracowała w warsztacie u ojca, aby móc w przyszłości naprawiać zegarki i jakoś utrzymać dalej firmę ojca. Chodziła od razu do szkoły, ale nie była z jej zadowolona. Starała się dobrze uczyć. O dziwo bardzo przeszkadzała jej popularność. Była czymś nowym w szkole. Czuła się jak jedno z dziwadeł z cyrku. Wzrok uczniów powodował, że czuła się bardzo nieswojo. Rodzice próbowali ją pocieszać, choć było to naprawdę bardzo trudne. Postanowili, że zrobią jej nowy zegarek na szyję. Zajęło im to dużo czasu, jak same ukrywanie przed nią prezentu. Klasyczny Potwór Zegarmistrz- to potwór autorstwa Esterwy. W ich rodzinach trwają liczne tradycję. Jedną z nich jest tradycja zamieniania serca na zegarek. W niektórych przypadkach zegarki umieszczane są w innych miejscach. Wtedy są bardziej podatne na zniszczenie lub przesunięcie się z miejsca, ale wciąż są w stanie działać. Kiedy jednak zegarek zostanie umieszczony nie łatwo go wyjąć. Czasem nie warto ryzykować usunięciem. Nowy członek rodziny może powstać jedynie wtedy, kiedy jest pełnia a księżyc zaświeci na przedmiot. Osoby te mają zdolność do podróż w czasie. Jednak tylko doświadczone osoby są wstanie tego dokonać. Największy rekord cofania się w czasie jest 1h. Osoby które użyją tej umiejętności są następnie bardzo osłabione, co utrudnia na przykład uniknięcie wypadku. Mimo rzadkości występowania Zegarmistrzów, są one bardzo rozpoznawalne. Miejsce Pochodzenia Clorwan- Miejsce to ukryte jest głęboko pod ziemią. Dodatkowo zajmuje on 233 456 km powierzchni kwadratowej. Miejsce to wygląda jak środek zegara a widoki są naprawdę przyjemne. Wszelkie lasy są sztuczne, ale większości osób stamtąd to nie przeszkadza. Dodatkowo miejsce to jest bardzo ciche. Technologia jest tam równiż bardzo rozwinięta. Większość opiera się tam właśnie na technologii. Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele San-Hee, Lee Relacje z Innymi Uczniami San-Hee Yumeha Dziewczyny poznały się w filmie "Zegarmistrz ". San-Hee od razu dostrzegła w Cici dobrą duszę. Chciała nawet zaprosić ją na wspólne zwiedzanie muzeum, ale los chciał tak, że dziewczyna szybko uciekła z miejsca spotkania. Kilkakrotnie San dostrzegała ją w pomieszczeniach, jakby ta za nimi chodziła. Wtedy także próbowała porozumieć się z nieznajomą, ale kiedy tylko na chwilę się oglądała, tej już nie było. Kiedy ujrzała ją w przyszłości bardzo zasmuciła się na początku gdy pomyślała, że Cici chce je zniszczyć. Jednak od razu się do niej uśmiechnęła, kiedy ujrzała chęć pomocy ze strony nieznajomej. Kiedy ta przybyła im na pomoc San powiedziała jej, że od początku w nią wierzyła. Bardzo martwiła się o zdrowie Cici i ma nadzieję, że koszmar szybko się skończy. Przekonała również dziewczyny, aby pomogły uratować miłość zegarmistrzyni. Wtedy relacje między dwoma dziewczynami mocno się poprawiły. Mogły na sobie polegać. Ich przyjaźń rozkwita w odcinku "Uciekaj motylu , gdzie Cici niechcący zniszczyła zegarek swojego ojca. San postanawia pomóc przyjaciółce i specjalnie dla niej wynajmuje drogiego zegarmistrza. Cici dziękuję duszce, jednak obawia się, że nie będzie jej od razu stać na spłacenie człowieka który jej pomógł. San mówi, że ta wcale nie musi oddawać jej pieniędzy. Jednak Cici nie poddaje się i wzamian za to postanawia zabrać przyjaciółkę do parku z przeszłości. W ten sposób duszka zyskuje niesamowite zdjęcia a przyjaźń między nimi dwoma kwitnie w najlepsze Jednak to nie był koniec ich relacji. Możemy zobaczyć jak bardzo silne one są w odcinku "Patrz! !" Kiedy dziewczyny wzajemnie pomagają sobie na konkursie. Polegał on na przedstawieniu swojego talentu. Kiedy Cici bardzo się stresuje duszka postanawia wręczyć jej swój medalion szczęścia, który kiedyś dostała od babci. Dziewczyna jest święcie przekonana, że to San przyda się ten medalion. Jednak tamta upiera się i nie pozwala goń sobie oddać. W końcu występ kończy się a obie przyjaciółki zajmują pierwsze miejsca. Lee Dziewczyny poznały się w odcinku "Marzenia Gwiazd", kiedy to Cici ma małe problemy z zegarkiem. Po prostu przeniósł się trochę z miejsca i dodatkowo coś powoli przestaje działać. Lee więc postanawia pomóc nieznajomej, aby ta mogła swobodnie korzystać z życia. Niestety Zegarmistrzka nie pozwala siebie dotknąć a w szczególności zegarka z oka. Tłumaczy Pandołaczce że jest to jej drugie serce, więc nie chce, aby ktokolwiek go dotknął. Lee więc złapała za rękę Cici i poradziła aby udała się ona do kogoś z rodziny, bądź kogoś kto się na tym zna i komu można zaufać. Minął tydzień a Pandołaczka zaczęła się martwić. W końcu nawet zaczęła wypytywać innych uczniów czy nie wiedzą, gdzie opisana nieznajoma przebywa. Nikt nie wiedział oprócz dyrektorki. Ufała Lee, więc zdradziła jej szpital w którym przebywała przyszła przyjaciółka. Ta szybkim krokiem ruszyła do Cici. Weszła spokojnie, ale ja by podekscytowana. Zauważyła dziewczynę, która bezsilnie leżała na łóżku wpatrując się w sufit. Wyraźniej nad czymś się zastanawiała. Lee jednak weszła po cichu, złapała ją za rękę a na twarzy Cici pojawił się uśmiech. I tak Pandołaczka została z Zegarmistrzynią do późnej nocy. Czuwała nad nią bez jedzenia i picia. Nowa przyjaciółka następnego dnia przedstawiła się Lee i mocno się zaprzyjaźniły. Cici zdziwiło tylko dobre serce Lee, ale nawet cieszyła się z tego powodu Znajomi Miłość Wrogowie Zwierzę Cici posiada rybkę o imieniu Goldie. Bardzo lubi się nią opiekować. Znalazła ją w rzece dusz. Mimo to bardzo przywiązała się do rybki.Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Esterwa Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Zegarmistrzowie